


Being Special

by forever_here_to_stay



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_here_to_stay/pseuds/forever_here_to_stay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Sterek fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Special

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry for the randomness, there might be many mistakes. I couldn't help but quickly type this out. Nothing special, just procrastinating writing my book :P

He could never explain what happiness was, if someone were to ask him they would only receive silence. No one ever asked him though, but sometimes he would ask himself. He’s seen it, the smiles and hugs. Laughter.

Derek had experienced it on occasions, but now he couldn’t remember what happiness felt like. It had been so long and those feelings were gone. There was nothing, the memories felt lightyears away. Those memories were hidden behind the fog of despair - his family burning, Laura’s death, failing at being an alpha…

It was that obnoxious teenager who made him start feeling the good again.

For such a young age, his fierce loyalty never wavered. His eyes piercing, able to express his sadness, anger, and humor.

Suddenly he found sarcasm to be the best humor.

It’s interesting how we change…sometimes change takes a long time and sometimes it’s sudden. But everyone changes and there was something special that made Derek change when it came to one awkward, skinny teenage boy who didn’t fear the supernatural. Instead embraced it easily, not fearing the monsters.

It was even more startling when the small, fragile, human never felt endangered. He would never flinch when Derek’s alpha came out.

Suddenly he was not disgusting, he was special.

And that scared Derek…being special.


End file.
